U.S. 2002/0156926 A1 discloses an independent Web server, which can be linked to an industrial automation system for direct access to inputs and outputs. For the purposes of coordination with a Programmable Logic Controller or PLC, block tags are used, which prevent both conflict between a number of Web connections and also between Web connections and control commands produced by the Programmable Logic Controller.